Shirley
=Official biography= ---- *Name: Shirley *Nationality: Chinese *Sex: Female *Age: 24 years old *Birthday: November 9 *Occupation: Secretary *Height: 1.75 m *Weight: 52 kg *Blood type: A *Hobbies: Travelling *Hates: Rainy days A leader of SHINE appointed and Secretary, Shirley has the faculties to manage public and private resources. This sexy woman has numerous clients and admirers. Despite handling large amounts of money, she doesn't feel tempted to luxury and corruption, since she’s instead dedicated to his own goal: serving the man who gave her a second chance, and protect him at the cost of her own life. She worked along the Fung Family to organize the Xuan Dou Tournament, as a representative of SHINE. She also forms part of an intelligence group that will gather important information for the organization about the fighters of the tournament. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' EVA Hybrid (presumedly) *'Energy:' Wind *'Membership:' SHINE Shirley probably gained her power to create and control wind from the Awakening. She's able to create gusts of wind and imbue her attacks with slashing winds. She also seems to be able to move at superhuman speed. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Cloud Edge (云雨刃): → A A' Shirley performs two consecutive hand slaps forward, in a series of hits that brieflt stuns the opponent. You can cancel any close normal attack into this command move. After that, you can cancel either after first or second hit into any special move. Specials *'Vacuum Cyclone (真空气旋): ↓ ↘ → A / B / C / D' Shirley raises her hand and a ciclone column rises from the ground. The distance the column appears depends on the button pressed: A - on front of Shirley; B - a little far away; C - much for away; D - at the opposite edge of the screen. *'Windy Typhoon (凛冽台风): → ↓ ↘ A / C' Shirley moves forward and jumps whirling, performing a few slashing wind attacks with her arms. A version is quicker, reaches less height and lenght, score less hits and deals more damage; C version is full-ranged and overall better, but takes more time on landing. *'Amber Alert (黄色警报): ↓ ↙ ← A / C └─Orange Alert (橙色警报): ↓ ↙ ← A / C └─Red Alert (红色警报): ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Shirley runs forward and attacks with a wind-infused hand strike, that slashes the opponent. When done with C, the move has more reach. When done with C, this attack does not only go further, but it can cross through the opponent while attacking. After Amber Alert, pressing ↓ ↙ ← A / C will cause Shirley to perform a second strike with her other hand. If Shirley crossed through the opponent with C version, the character will be reversed and you'll have to input the move backwards to follow-up. After Orange Alert, pressing ↓ ↙ ← A / C will make Shirley step forward with a third attack by raising her arms. This final strike is less punishable, has more priority, and launches the opponent upwards for a juggle follow-up. *'Intimate Touch (亲密接触): ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Shirley gathers forces, then releases a short-to-medium-ranged gust of wind just on front of her. If the opponent's hit, Shirley scores three hits. It can easily link after command moves. D version will pull Shirley towards her and stun it briefly, allowing to follow-ups. Supers *'Hurricane Zone (飓风领域): ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Shirley starts to spin in her place, turning into a mini tornado including lightning strikes. Shirley is completely invincible and can move back or forward but it has short duration. Still, it excels as an anti-air, launches the opponent upwards, and if Shirley follows it, it can juggle the opponent several times. MAX version creates a more violent cyclone with lightning strikes more often. It has double duration, dealing more damage and scoring more hits.Otherwise, the properties are still the same as the regular version, and it has considerable recovery time. *'Ultra Tropical Storm (超热带风暴): ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↘ → A / C' Shirley charges towards the opponents at 3/4 screen. Shirley passes through projectiles during this run. If she manages to hit, she will follow-up with an automatic combo sequence, that ends with Shirley going through the opponent followed by a trail of slashing wind behind her. 14 hits total, good start-up speed, and it swaps sides with the opponent after its end. MAX version is full-ranged, has better priority, scores 18 hits max and deals better damage. Instead of swapping sides with the opponent, Shirley will rise in the end in a Windy Typhoon attack that knockes the opponent away. Hidden Esoteric *'Spring Breeze By The Mississippi Riverbed (密西西比河畔的春风): During Ultra Tropical Storm, ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← B + D' This must be input just right in the moment regular Ultra Tropical Storm crosses through the opponent. If done well, the opponent will be launched upwards, then Shirley will perform an upwards kick, launching the opponent even higher. She will tore off her clothes, be surrounded by an icy tornado aura and will inflict serious damage to the opponent. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- D5c799003be433c8b53378d61463928f.jpg xdzw-glamorouspolicewomanshirley.jpg =External links= ---- *Shirley's official profile page *XD-Central: Shirley Profile Unofficial Translation) Category:Characters Category:SHINE Category:EVA Hybrids